


Under the Moon

by literaryoblivion



Series: Freck's Inktober [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Post-Canon, Season/Series 07, mention of pre-Kerberos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Shiro finds Keith on the roof of the Garrison, and they have a quiet moment.





	Under the Moon

Keith is too busy laying flat on his back and staring up at the moon in the sky to notice the sound of the rooftop entrance door opening and shutting. He does however feel the warmth of someone else at his side, and he doesn’t even have to look to know that it’s Shiro sitting beside him.

“I thought I’d find you up here,” Shiro says as he lays back, mirroring Keith’s position, their hands barely touching between them.

Keith doesn’t respond, doesn’t move, just continues to gaze at the stars above them. He thinks about how they were just like this years ago, but it had been Keith that had found Shiro.

Shiro had just had his fight with Adam, was leaving for Kerberos in less than a week, and he had retreated on the roof to get away, to view what would soon become his future. Keith had gone looking for him, although, he knew exactly where Shiro was. This was  _ their _ spot, one they had discovered how to get to together (because Keith was always sneaking around and getting into things he shouldn’t and Shiro preferred to be present to save Keith from himself).

Back then, though, Keith wouldn’t have dared to brush Shiro’s hand, lace their fingers together, press his side against Shiro’s. He had needed space back then, needed time to process the loss of Adam, of what he would soon be leaving behind. 

They had stayed on that roof for hours, until Keith couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer to look at the moon or Shiro. And, eventually Keith had woken up in his bed, confused and then saddened he had missed the feeling of Shiro’s arms around him, carrying him. He had felt guilty for wanting that, for wanting Shiro, and for the tiny party of him that was glad Shiro was no longer with Adam.

But, they had both grown and changed from that moment all those years ago; they were so different now, older, smarter, more experienced. They wouldn’t have been a good fit all those years ago, no matter how much Keith craved it.

Now, though. Now, their broken, jagged pieces lined up, fit together, and didn’t complete each other but complemented each other.

They still have more to learn, more to do, more to see, both in general and about each other, but they can do it together now, can be together now.

So, Keith brushes his hand against Shiro’s, who brushes his back; Keith laces their fingers together, and Shiro gives his a little squeeze. He presses his side against Shiro’s, and when Shiro turns on that side to lean over Keith to give him a kiss, Keith is ready and wanting and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
